Time to start!
by LovelyAndDull
Summary: Akari beings her journey!


"Please take care of my sister, Finn," whispered Molly. The sun was shining Molly's clear skin and her soft smile touched Finn's heart. She was in the middle of harvesting her crops in her tiny backyard until a certain fairy bumped into her hand. He noticed that she can see him and asked her for help about the Harvest Goddess but she refused without hesitating. She asked if her sister, Angela, can do it instead.

"Why can't you go? It would be much faster…," whimpered Finn. He finally found the perfect person who is able to help him save the Harvest Goddess but she refused. Instead of her it would be her sister… Angela. While he was talking to Molly, he only caught a glimpse of her sister in the house. She was average-looking who was sitting on the couch, watching television, and she didn't even bother to help her sister with gardening! "_What a good for nothing,_" thought Finn.

"She is not a _good for nothing_, my dear Finn," said Molly who was reading his mind from his face. "You don't know anything about her yet. She needs a little excitement in her life. She's a very sweet girl and you'll love her. Trust me, Finn."

"B-but she cannot see me!" yelled Finn who started to wave his arms in the air and was making a commotion.

"Onee-chan, who are you talking to?" a voice behind them interrupted their conversation. They both turned around to see Angela. "What's that?" Angela pointed at a small light. She could only see little bits of green but she was far away from them so she couldn't tell what it was.

"Mmmm… she can see you, so…?" Molly smirked. Finn's face turned sour and looked at Angela with angry eyes. "If you're being picky, Finn, you won't be able to save the Harvest Goddess. Angela, I'll explain what's going on later so go back inside the house, I need to collect these strawberries." Molly then continued harvesting and Finn sighed in defeat. He fell backwards on the grass, waiting for her to be done.

**Two hours later…**

"W-what?" stuttered Angela. "Onee-chan, you're perfect to save the Harvest Goddess! I mean – you know what to do and you're mature enough to have this responsibility unlike me. I might mess up!" Finn was floating next to Angela's head and started to nod to her words.

"What about you, Angela? You also have your positives and you're mature enough for this. You need more courage, Angela. You will save the Harvest Goddess, I can feel it," Molly replied. She stared at her younger sister's beautiful, brown eyes. Finn looked at Molly and then Angela. "_I guess I'll give her a chance. Molly is very confident about her saving the Harvest Goddess_," thought Finn who was flying aimlessly above their heads.

"Onee-chan…," whispered Angela. They were both staring at each other for a few minutes until Molly gave her one of her famous smiles that she was always known of.

"Angela, go take a shower. I already put your traveling clothes on top of the closed toilet seat," said Molly.

"Yes, Onee-chan," replied Angela. She smiled at her sister and excitedly ran upstairs. The sound of her sister giggling from being too happy was melodious to Molly's ears.

"It's going to be interesting right, Finn?" questioned Molly. She grabbed her sakura petal tea cup from the coffee table that was in front of her. It was milk tea, her favorite drink. Finn looked at Molly and then turned towards the window.

"Yea," whispered Finn.

Molly and Finn enjoyed their peace and quiet atmosphere until they heard loud crashing upstairs. Then they saw Angela rolling down the stairs because she tripped. She sadly ended up landing on her face.

"Is she always like this?" Finn whispered in Molly's ear. She nodded with a sweat drop and a smile on her face.

"I-I'm alright!" yelled Angela who was attempting to get up but fell back down. "Ehehe… Don't worry!"

"When you say that, it makes me worry even more," sighed Molly. "By the way, those clothes look good on you." She was wearing a green shirt with a small tank top with it and a blue skirt. It was similar to her sister's clothes.

"Thank you! But how am I going to get there?"

"My friend's friend who has a brother knows a guy that lives in that town is going to help you get there."

"Ah… yea…"


End file.
